


Barefoot

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Missing Scene from "Strange New World".  Before things go amiss, Trip and T'Pol do some studying at a creek. Well, Trip mostly studies T'Pol and T'Pol studies moss. Canon friendly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written In response to the August 09 Word Prompt at TriS, which was "Barefoot".
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount Owns Everything. This is not for profit.

Subcommander Tâ€™Pol surveyed the campsite, which appeared to be adequately designed for safety and security. Although no large fauna had been detected by their scans, she couldnâ€™t be sure of the dataâ€™s accuracy. Creatures could hide in caves, such as the ones they had detected nearby, or they could burrow underground and thus be outside the scannerâ€™s range. 

Tâ€™Pol did not require rest, nor was she hungry. Rather, she wished to find something constructive to do with the her time before the lack of light made further explorations impossible. 

She glanced at the data she had collected regarding the microscopic organisms in the soil, water and air. It was complete for a Phase 2 type survey. Phase 2 surveys were designed for these kinds of quick visits to a planet. Phase 3 surveys were more involved and included taking water and soil samples from a much wider array of sites. 

Tâ€™Pol decided that while she couldnâ€™t complete a Phase 3 survey, taking samples from a broader range of sites would enhance their research. She remembered a pleasant, clear-running creek they had seen on the way to the campsite. 

She looked around and saw that Commander Tucker was absent from the camp. Evidently, he had not returned from his walk. 

â€œEnsign Mayweather,â€ she said â€œIâ€™m going to collect a water sample from the nearby creek. I will be available via communicator.â€ 

â€œYes, maâ€™am,â€ said Travis cheerfully. 

Tâ€™Pol sensed a palatable relief as she disappeared down the trail. No doubt the humans would enjoy her absence. 

****

Trip grinned as he watched the water rush over the rocks of the shallow creek. This planet wasnâ€™t quite muggy or mosquito-infested enough to remind him of his granddaddyâ€™s place in Mississippi, but there had been a creek on that property. He and his kid sister Lizzie used to wade in - chasing down fish and other critters. He couldnâ€™t wait to write her a letter about this place. If she were here, sheâ€™d be the first one to throw of her shoes and wade barefoot into the rushing water. 

â€œWell, Lizzie,â€ said Trip, â€œI guess Iâ€™ll have to go it alone this time.â€ 

Trip took off his Starfleet issue boots and socks and rolled up the pants of his uniform. He whistled to himself as he waded in the cool water, allowing the smooth rocks on the bottom to massage his feet. Suddenly, he heard rustling and light footsteps. He turned around and saw Tâ€™Pol standing at her at-ease posture on the bank. He would have expected her to be wearing her usual pissy expression, but her face appeared serene. 

â€œGâ€™d evening, Subcommander,â€ he said. 

She nodded. 

â€œI am here to take further scans of the microorganisms in the creek,â€ she said. 

â€œDonâ€™t let me stop you,â€ he said. 

She approached the edge. 

â€œWhy have you entered the water?â€ 

â€œBecause it feels good on your bare feet to wade into a creek,â€ he replied. 

He was about to make a snide remark about Vulcans never enjoying themselves, but then he remembered Vulcan was a desert planet, and so there likely were no creeks where she was from. 

â€œI hope my presence wonâ€™t throw your data off,â€ he said. 

â€œOur scanners can easily compensate for any contamination caused by your presence in the water,â€ she said. 

He laughed at that and continued toward a boulder that jutted up in the center of the creek. He climbed up and sat down. 

â€œCare to join me? There looks to be some interesting mold and moss on this rock for you to study.â€ 

As she looked down at the rushing water, something occurred to him.

â€œYou can swim, right? I know Vulcanâ€™s a desert and all. . .â€ 

â€œI can swim, Commander,â€ she said, â€œAlthough bodies of water are rare, all Vulcan children are taught to swim. It is an important survival skill.â€ 

â€œWell, then whatâ€™s stopping you?â€ 

He was really just teasing her, so Trip could not have been more surprised when Tâ€™Pol leaned down and unfastened her boots. She removed them and placed them neatly next to his, then rolled up her leggings. 

She stepped into the water, carefully making her way toward Trip. She appeared to be concentrating on each step, worried she might slip. 

â€œHowâ€™s the water?â€ 

â€œYour feet remain in the water,â€ she replied, â€œSo you know how it is.â€ 

â€œYeah,â€ he said, â€œbut isnâ€™t it different for you? Must be colder, given your Vulcan body temperature.â€ 

She approached the boulder where Trip sat. 

â€œIt is cool but not unpleasant.â€ 

Trip scooted over to make room for her on the boulder, but she didnâ€™t move. She was shorter than him, so the climb up the rock was going to be awkward. Instinctively, Trip offered his hand, not expecting her to take it. She did, and he was able to pull her up next to him. While their hands joined, he sensed something fleeting - a sense of serenity. As soon as she let go, it slipped away. He shook off the feeling, still surprised that she had taken his hand. 

She took her position next to him, but she did not dip her feet into the water as he did. 

While seated, Tâ€™Pol began collecting the data she wanted, and Trip studied her features, wondering for the twentieth-or-so time what it must be like to go through life suppressing oneâ€™s emotions. 

She spied a patch of green on the rock just below Tripâ€™s leg.

â€œCommander, would you mind taking a sample of that moss just there? I cannot safely reach it,â€ she said, handing him her tricorder. 

He took it and did as she asked. 

â€œI used to play in a creek like this with my sister. We used to collect our own samples in jars and bring them back to show our mom. Sheâ€™s going to be tickled that I got to do the same thing on a far-off planet,â€ he said, handing her back the device. 

â€œThank you. This data will be most valuable,â€ she replied. 

Trip figured that moss on one planet was probably much like moss on any other planet, but he took her at her word.

â€œSo, youâ€™ve been to 36 Minshara class planets? Which was your favorite? Aside from Vulcan.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol looked over at him. He expected her to say something to the effect that Vulcans donâ€™t have favorites. 

â€œEarth,â€ she replied simply. 

He examined her face. There was no expression or hint that she was kidding or being sarcastic. He believed her. But before he could question her further, she spoke. 

â€œWe should return to the camp,â€ she said, â€œThe light is fading.â€ 

In the shadows, she lowered herself off the rock and headed back to shore. He followed silently. He wanted to press her further, but he somehow knew it was best not to. He sensed that she had already told him more than a Vulcan should.


End file.
